jetpackjoyridefandomcom-20200214-history
Bad As Hog
|cost = N/A |ability = Shoot scientists with a shotgun |control = Hold to jump higher }}The 'Bad As Hog, ' or Bad Ass Hog is one of the many vehicles in Jetpack Joyride, and is the fastest vehicle of all. It first appeared in another Barry Steakfries game called "Monster Dash". It's a chopper style motorcycle that Barry rides on. When in front on a scientist, Barry shoots with his shotgun and reloads it by spinning it around his hand like the Terminator/T-800 in the movie Terminator 2. He also wears a leather jacket. In 1.7 update, it gets a Hover Hog skin. Description "You'll be saying "I'll be back!" all day with this lovely leather jacket, shotgun, and motor cycle ensemble." - The Stash's Description of Bad Ass Hog "Upgrade your sweet ride by adding a coin magnet. All coins nearby will be attracted to your awesome set of wheels." - Buying Hog Magnet for Bad Ass Hog "Just like the regular hog, only gold. Research shows you will have at least 23% more ladies swoon when compared to the regular hog." - Buying Golden Hog for Bad Ass Hog "The scientist's quantum engine bends space and time to keep items aloft. What better way to use the technology than to look totally rad on a Hover Hog?" - Buying Hover Hog skin for Bad As Hog Color *The Bad As Hog's original color is black. You can upgrade it to gold plated, as will the shotgun which will also be studded with diamonds. In Update 1.3.5, if you equip Flash as a gadget, the Bad As Hog will have a sidecar for Flash. Usage *Tap to jump. Holding down yields a longer jump. Hints To get a longer run, don't aim for coins at the top, instead use extremely short taps. If you jump higher than half the screen, you probably jumped too high. Trivia *When riding the Bad as Hog with the full Skeleton Costume, the skull and the Bad as Hog will appear to be on fire, which is a reference to Ghost Rider from Marvel Comics. *When riding the Bad As Hog, Zappers appear near or on the floor more often. *The Bad As Hog is one of, if not the fastest vehicles on the game and one of the hardest to control and use due to its high speed. *This vehicle was originally named as "Bad ass Hog" but was changed due to the name being offensive and to make the game more child-friendly. In a twist of politically correct irony, the protagonist shoots the scientists while riding this vehicle. **Despite the situation above, this vehicle is still referred to as Bad ass Hog in Monster Dash. *The Bad As Hog is modeled after the Yamaha Mio 125 Mx Motorcycle. **It is also similar to the motorcycle the player character uses in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Sometimes, the text "Refueling Bad As Hog" appears on the loading screen. * The rifle Barry wields is a modified Winchester 1887. * When riding the Bad As Hog, Missiles do not appear until the hog is destroyed. * Its description in the shop references the Terminator's famous quote, "I'll be back." * It is the only vehicle which is unable to brush past blinking red lights. Ghost_Rider_Barry.png|Ghost Rider/Bad As Hog with the full Skeleton costume Bad As Hog.jpg|Bad As Hog Hog before flash jumps in.jpg|Hog before Flash jumps in Hog after Flash jumps in.jpg|Hog after Flash jumps in Shotgun blast.jpg Bad As Hog.png|Close up of the Bad As Hog Category:Vehicles Category:Ground Based Vehicles Category:Legitimate Research